Juntas desde ahora
by Super Rainbows
Summary: Brittany y Santana estan en su último año, antes de disfrutar sus ultimos meses sin embargo tienen que pensar en su futuro. Es un Two-shot, sin mucho argumento en realidad, mucho fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Apenas sonó la campana dando por terminada la clase Brittany tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casillero, portaba una media sonrisa ya que en su clase de historia le habían entregado su último test, el cual aprobó con nota sobresaliente, realmente se había esforzado mucho para ese test, incluso rechazo la ayuda de Santana pues la Latina tenía que estudiar para su test de cálculo y ella no sería la responsable de hacer reprobar a su novia, _novia, _la palabra sonaba tan bien en su cabeza, y cuando lo decía en voz alta, automáticamente sonreía, era increíble lo lejos que habían llegado, eran novias oficialmente y toda la escuela lo sabía, sus padres los sabían, no más secretos, no mas mentiras, solo disfrutar sus últimos meses en McKinley, _juntas_.

Su sonrisa se volvió radiante apenas diviso su casillero: Santana ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Hey Britt! – la saludo con una sonrisa que combinaba con la suya.

-Hola San – respondió mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse.

-San mira – dijo Brittany mientras sacaba su test de su bolso- Aprobé – finalizo mostrándole su sobresaliente a Santana.

- Britt te felicito – y con eso le dio un corto beso

Santana entonces comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, cuando lo encontró dijo- Toma para ti- mientras sostenía una paleta de dulce con forma de pato.

Brittany dio un gritito de emoción mientras se abalanzaba sobre Santana. Cuando eran pequeñas y obtenían buenas calificaciones o querían celebrar algo compraban esas paletas, ya cuando crecieron y solo eran "amigas con derecho" no volvieron a comprar aunque Brittany siempre quiso, pero Santana le decía que eso era infantil. Sin embargo ahí estaba Santana con esa misma paleta que tantas veces comieron cuando pequeñas.

- Espera, yo recién te dije que había aprobado, o ¿ya lo sabías?, espera ¿terminaste mi máquina del tiempo por eso lo sabías?

- No Britt, no viaje en el tiempo, pero sabía que aprobarías- dijo Santana con una dulce sonrisa, esa que solo era para Brittany- pero ahora vamos a la cafetería, ya tengo hambre – finalizo tomando la mano de Brittany y entrelazando sus dedos.

_Tengo la mejor novia del mundo_, pensaba Brittany mientras caminaban a la cafetería, desde que eran novias oficiales Santana se comportaba como _su _Santana, la Santana que aparecía cuando estaban solas, esa Santana cariñosa, preocupada y tierna, mejor dicho era una mezcla de esa Santana con la Santana pequeña, esa que le compraba paletas, que golpeaba a los niños que la molestaban y que adoptaba patitos con ella, para jugar a la familia.

Apenas llegaron a la cafetería Santana tomo una bandeja y le dijo- Ve a sentarte con los perdedores de Glee Club mientras yo hago la fila ¿Si?

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve tu chaqueta?

-Sí, gracias amor- finalizo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando Santana llego a la mesa le pasó a Brittany su ensalada, su lata de Dr Pepper y la mitad de un sándwich mientras que ella se quedaba con la otra mitad, con su plato de frituras y su agua mineral. Apenas se sentó a la izquierda de Brittany, esta tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras Santana acariciaba la suya distraídamente con el pulgar, como un acto reflejo.

Mientras almorzaban y charlaban con los demás del Glee Club, sin soltar sus manos juntas, Brittany tomo un momento para mirar a Santana que molestaba a Rachel, jugando claro, y sonrió, ante esto Santana la miro, le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir picando a Rachel, _definitivamente la mejor novia del mundo, _pensó Brittany volviendo a su ensalada.

Esa tarde Brittany y Santana estaban en casa de la primera, es su cuarto viendo una película abrazadas en la cama. Brittany tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Santana mientras acariciaba su plano estomago debajo de la camiseta, Santana trazaba figuras imaginarias en la espalda de Brittany y cada cierto tiempo dejaba ligeros besos en la cabeza de esta.

-Voy a extrañarte mañana San

-Amor nos vamos a ver en la tarde- respondió la latina, mientras la rubia hacia un puchero- pero aun así, te voy a extrañar muchísimo-finalizo mientras levantaba la cara de Brittany y le daba un ligero beso que la rubia profundizó, rápidamente las cosas subían de tono, las manos de ambas ya no estaban quietas, la ojiazul comenzó a masajear los pechos de Santana, mientras que esta acariciaba el trasero de la rubia guiándola para que se pusiera sobre ella, por supuesto que la rubia no se hizo de rogar y paso una pierna sobre la cintura Santana quedando así sentada sobre el abdomen de la latina.

Santana se sentó y siguió besando a Brittany mientras seguía acariciando su trasero, Brittany llevo sus manos a la nuca de Santana, enterrándolas en el pelo de su novia y atrayéndola más, buscando profundizar aun más el beso. Brittany gimió gracias a las caricias propinadas por Santana, desconectando sus labios, ante esto Santana beso su mentón, y bajo hasta su cuello donde dejo besos ligeros hasta llegar a ese punto especial donde Brittany era extra sensible.

-Oh San…-gimió Brittany, mientras Santana sonreía bajo sus besos, cada vez que encontraba ese punto especial de la rubia, generaba ese efecto en esta, era algo que nunca le cansaba.

Cuando las manos de Santana comenzaron a jugar con la polera de Brittany, comenzando a levantarla, escucharon el ruido un motor, la mama de Brittany había llegado. Santana dejo de besar el cuello de su novia y dejo sus manos en sus muslos. Con un ligero beso dijo- Bueno, ¿creo que eso es todo por hoy no?

- Mmmm, pero en la noche cuando los demás estén durmiendo podríamos, ya sabes…- se acerco a Santana y lamio desde su cuello hasta atrás de su oreja, ganándose un pequeño gemido de la latina-…ser muy silenciosas…- y le dio una sonrisa picara a Santana, quien ahora estaba portaba un notorio sonrojo.

-Tentador Britt, muy tentador, pero hoy tú debes descansar, y realmente descansar, no quiero que por culpa mía mañana te quedes dormida en tu entrevista-finalizo Santana con un tierno beso.

- Estoy nerviosa San – dijo Britt mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué Britt?, lo vas a hacer genial, solo debes ir y ser tu misma, y ellos te adoraran, créeme no hay una sola persona capaz de resistirse a ti-finalizo besando la nariz de la rubia.

- Pero que pasa si no se qué decir, o si digo algo estúpido o si… o si…

- Britt – corto la latina- la gente estúpida dice cosas estúpidas, y tu eres brillante, eres la presidenta de la clase, perteneces a una escuadra ganadora nacional de porristas, tienes trofeos de motocross a nivel regional, tienes cientos de primeros lugares en concursos de baile y además estas en un Glee Club que tiene altas posibilidades de ganar las nacionales este año. A todo esto súmale la extraordinaria persona que eres, y todo tu talento… ellos serian los estúpidos sino saben ver todo eso- finalizo la latina apretando ligeramente los muslos de la bailarina para reafirmar su punto.

Brittany hundió su cara en el cuello de la latina, aspiro fuertemente el aroma de esta, una mezcla entre el perfume de Santana y un olor especial, único de la latina; el breve discurso de su novia y ese perfume propio de Santana bastaron para calmarla- Gracias San, tu siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir bien-y con esto la beso con toda la emoción que tenia, con toda la emoción que quería trasmitirle.

-Te amo Britt- le dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos una vez finalizado el beso.

-Yo también te amo San – concluyo con una sonrisa.

Las dos estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra, sonriendo bobamente hasta que la puerta se abrió violentamente sacándolas de su transe.

-¡Sanny!- y seguido de esto una pequeña rubia de unos ocho años se abalanzo sobre la latina, abrazando de paso a la bailarina que seguía sentada sobre Santana- ¡Britt!

-Hola Kells- respondió Santana tomando a la pequeña y sentándola a su lado, mientras Brittany sonreía y se bajaba de su regazo para sentarse frente a ellas- ¿como ha estado tu clase de pintura?

-Genial Sanny, pinte un cuadro con un patito y un gatito y con muchos árboles y casas y flores y….

-Kelly respira si- le corto la bailarina mirando a su hermanita con una sonrisa- toma aire tranquila, San no se irá a ninguna parte aun así que tienes tiempo de contarle todo lo que hiciste.

- ¡Sii!, mejor te muestro lo que hice, y después jugamos con la Wii, porque solo tú puedes derrotar a Browser, para poder salvar a la princesa, ¿Si Sanny?- finalizo Kelly con un puchero igual al de su hermana, por lo que Santana no le podía decir que no, pero eso no era problema porque la pequeña Pierce, como todos en la familia de la rubia bailarina habían destruido la carcasa de chica dura de la latina- y tu puedes mirar Britt – dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermana- y así le das un besito cada vez que Sanny derrote a un malo, porque así seguro que San los mata a todos.

- Esta bien Kells, pero ahora será mejor que vayas a lavarte las manos y la cara porque la tienes toda manchada con pintura, y después bajamos San y yo a jugar contigo ¿bueno?

-¡Esta bien!- y con eso la pequeña desapareció del cuarto

- Mi hermana te adora, ¿lo sabías?

- Bueno, creo que es el efecto de Santana López sobre la familia Pierce – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa presumida.

- Definitivamente, porque mis padres te adoran también, pero sobre mi creo que es un efecto aun mayor, porque yo te adoro más que ellos.

-Pues entonces es reciproco, porque tú eres mi Pierce favorita, la única –y le dio un corto beso en los labios- vamos tengo una princesa que rescatar- dijo riendo Santana y levantándose de la cama.

- Hey, ¿de qué princesa estás hablando?- pregunto Brittany frunciendo el seño

- El juego amor, ¿Mario, la Princesa Peach, tu hermanita queriendo que le ayude?

- Ahh, ya me estaba preocupando

-Tú eres mi única princesa Britt, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –y con esto tomo la mano de la rubia para salir de la habitación.

Más tarde estaban Santana y Brittany en la cocina, hablando con la mama de la rubia mientras comían helado, Kelly ya estaba durmiendo luego de una agotadora sesión de juego con las chicas.

- ¡Y San aprobó su test de Calculo con un sobresaliente!- dijo alegremente Brittany mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Santana.

- Britt también obtuvo un sobresaliente- añadió la latina mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Brittany, dejando descansar su mano en la cintura de la bailarina, mientras esta sonreía ante la acción de su adorable novia.

-Bueno entonces creo que estas exitosas jovencitas necesitan un premio-dijo la rubio mayor sonriendo a las chicas.

-Santana ya me dio mi premio-añadió Brittany - lo disfrutamos juntas en mi cama, pero mis dedos quedaron algo pegajosos, igual que mis labios – finalizó con una sonrisa inocente Britt.

Las mejillas de Santana habían adquirido un rojo intenso – yo….yo…no…no es…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear Santana mientras Brittany seguía sonriendo.

- Vaya chicas de verdad que estoy feliz que estén por fin juntas y abiertamente créanme, y sé que las dos son jóvenes y tienen intimidad y no me molesta, pero no necesito saber los detalles de su vida sexual saben, yo se que a veces las molesto pero no quiero saber co-

-¡MAMA!-corto Brittany a su madre, ahora portando un severo sonrojo al igual que su novia- Santana me regalo una paleta de patito, de esas que comíamos cuando pequeñas y me la comí hace un rato y por supuesto la compartí con ella. Ugh no puedo creer que inmediatamente hayas pensado eso mamá

- No me puedes culpar Britt, después de todo ustedes no son muy discretas, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he despertado porque hacen mucho ruido "jugando" en la noche-dijo la mama de Brittany con cara seria, luchando por no sonreír ante la cara de las dos avergonzadas chicas.

- Bueno yo….emm…creo que ya me debo ir, mañana hay escuela y mis mañanas son aun mas difíciles si no duermo más de ocho horas- dijo Santana tratando de cambiar el tema, además que ya debía irse.

- Bueno te voy a dejar afuera-dijo rápidamente Brittany tomado la mano de Santana y saliendo de la cocina.

-Adiós Señora Pierce – grito Santana mientras era arrastrada por la rubia afuera

-Adiós Santana y ya te dije dime Anne – respondió riendo la madre de la bailarina.

- Hey si tanto querías que me fuera me hubieras dicho Britt – dijo Santana fingiendo un puchero.

-Saaaaan, tu sabes que nunca me quiero separar de ti, es solo que mama insiste en avergonzarnos cada vez que puede, nunca pierde una oportunidad.-se quejo Brittany

-Si, pero esta vez se la dejaste fácil no crees- pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se apoyaba en su auto.

-Bueno si – respondió la rubia mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Santana y con la otra recogía un mechón de cabello negro y lo colocaba tras la oreja de Santana.

Santana atrajo a la rubia mas su cuerpo apretando su abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en la otra, uno en la punta de la nariz, en su mentón, y luego dejo pequeños besos en el cuello de esta haciendo que la rubia soltara una pequeñas risas que hacían sonreír a la latina mientras la seguía besando.

Finalmente Santana subió sus besos y poso sus labios sobre los de la bailarina, sonriendo en el beso. Brittany no podía sino sonreír también, era como su sus labios calzaran perfectamente con la latina, y no solo sus labios, sus cuerpos calzaban cuando se abrazaban como ahora, o cuando hacían el amor, sus personalidad calzaban, sus apariencias calzaban, eran tan diferentes que cuando estaban juntas creaban una perfecta armonía, realmente estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Cuando se separaron continuaron abrazadas estrechamente- Creo que ahora si me debo ir Britt

-Está bien, conduce con cuidado si y llámame cuando llegues- respondió Brittany.

-Si amor, y no lo olvides lo harás genial mañana y en unas semanas estarás recibiendo cartas de todas las universidades rogándote por que las elijas- y con esto le dio un pequeño pico en los labios- te llamare en la mañana antes de que te vayas

-No es necesario San, no quiero que te despiertes a las 5 solo para llamarme.

-Por supuesto que es necesario, no podre hablar contigo en al menos 7 horas luego de eso. Así que no digas mas, mañana te llamo y punto-Con esto la latina abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor dejando la ventanilla abierta mientras la rubia se inclinaba- Te amo Britt, duerme bien necesitas tu energía al máximo mañana.

-También te amo San- dijo dándole un corto beso a la pelinegra y alejándose de la ventanilla para poder irse.

Brittany entro a su casa bailando con un ritmo imaginario, se deslizaba mientras su madre la miraba y sonreía, apenas llego a su cuarto se tiro en su cama de espaldas- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto en voz alta, apenas apoyo su espalda sintió un bulto bajo suyo, se levanto y descubrió que el bulto era un polerón, no era suyo sin embargo, pero sonrió al ver que era de Santana. Lo tomo y volvió a apoyarse en su espalda mientras se llevaba la prenda a la cara y respiraba profundamente, intoxicándose con el delicioso aroma de su novia.

Mientras la rubia abrazaba fuertemente el polerón, como si se tratara de la propia Santana, sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, su celular indicaba que tenía un mensaje

**De: San 3**

**Amor acabo de llegar a casa y ya te extraño :(, ya me voy a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo mañana tienes un gran día :) Te amo, dulces sueños.**

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la bailarina mientras leía el mensaje, sabiendo que Santana tenía razón y era mejor que se durmiera rápidamente tecleo rápidamente una respuesta

**Para: San 3**

**Yo también te extraño :(( pero encontré que te olvidaste tu poleron así que creo que voy a dormir abrazada a él :)) Te amo mucho mucho sueña conmigo ;) Besos :) **

Y con eso la rubia se durmió, con una sonrisa la que siempre tenía cuando pensaba en su latina novia.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y Brittany estaba tomando desayuno con su padre en la cocina.

-¿Tenemos todos los papeles papá?-pregunto Brittany mientras jugueteaba con sus cereales nerviosa.

- Si princesa tenemos todo lo revise ayer, y hace 10 minutos atrás lo revisamos de nuevo. Ahora preocúpate de comerte tu desayuno, necesitas energía para hoy.-contesto un hombre rubio mayor, el padre de Brittany, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla a su nerviosa hija.

-No puedo comer papa, lo siento no tengo hambre – dijo levantándose- voy a revisar los papeles.

-Princesa tranquilízate, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, eres la mejor bailarina de Ohio, ellos lo notaran enseguida.

- Yo…voy a revisar los papeles si- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papa y salió de la cocina.

Si ayer estaba nerviosa, hoy Brittany estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico; solo Santana podría tranquilizarla un poco, pero la latina aun no había llamado como dijo que lo haría y Brittany pensó que estaría muy cansada para despertarse a la 5 solo para llamarla, después de todo la latina si iría a clases hoy y a practica con las cheerios, además siendo co-capitana tiene muchas más responsabilidades. A lo mejor podría llamarla entre las entrevistas durante el día.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba la rubia que no escucho golpes en la puerta, ni vio a su padre abrir la puerta y tampoco escucho las voces.

Solo despertó de su letargo cuando sintió un familiar abrazo, unas morenas manos apoyadas en su abdomen, una barbilla descansando en su hombro, un delicioso aroma, y una dulce voz –Relájate amor y ven a terminar tu desayuno- seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Santana!-grito la rubia mientras se daba vuelta y se lanzaba sobre la latina.

La pelinegra la abrazo de vuelta mientras la rubia enterraba su cara en el cuello de la latina, aspirando profundamente su esencia. En un momento la rubia se separo y se acordó que eran las cinco de la mañana y su novia tenia clases en unas horas- ¿Pero qué haces aquí San?

-Vaya y yo que pensé que mi novia se alegraría de verme- dijo la morena fingiendo tristeza.

-Por supuesto que me alegro Sanny-y con esto la volvió a abrazar fuertemente-pero aun así no tenias que levantarte temprano- dijo Brittany mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí tenía que levantarme temprano, tenía que venir a ver a mi hermosa novia y darle un abrazo para que se tranquiliza porque aunque ella es increíblemente talentosa está muy nerviosa por sus entrevistas.

-¿A si?-la latina asintió-entonces yo creo que tienes que darle muchos besitos y abrazos para que se relaje.

-Está bien, creo que seguiré tus consejos- y la latina abrazo a Britt fuertemente mientras le llenaba el rostro de tiernos besos. La rubia reía y correspondía los besos de la latina. Entre risas y besos la bailarina se relajo y dejo de pensar en las entrevistas, estaba tan concentrada en su novia y en lo completa que se sentía a su lado que sus nervios quedaron de lado.

-Chicas ya es hora de que Britt y yo nos vayamos-anuncio el padre de Brittany desde la puerta-voy a sacar el auto del garaje. Britt yo llevo la carpeta ahora- y así el hombre se fue sonriendo ante lo adorables que eran.

-Bueno Britt, ya te debes ir, pero creo que cumplí con mi misión.

-Gracias San, creo que me quitaste todos los nervios con tus besitos-respondió Brittany riendo-Ohhh cierto tu polerón, lo voy a buscar, no te vayas aun si

-No Britt, te espero, pero no es necesario que me pases el polerón hoy, no lo necesito urgente- pero ya era tarde la rubia ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras.

-Toma-dijo la rubia cuando volvió, pero mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior- aquí esta San.

-¿Qué pasa Britt?-pregunto al ver la cara de su novia, era como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Es que…yo…-comenzó algo insegura la rubia.

-Vamos Britt puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿es algo malo?

-¡Noo!, es… yo dormí muy bien anoche, porque estaba abrazando tu polerón, y cuando cerraba los ojos era como si tu estuvieras conmigo- ante esto la latina sonrió tiernamente, su novia era adorable-y como el viaje es de un par de horas, mi papa me dijo que lo mejor era que durmiera, para no tener sueño una vez que estuviéramos allá, pero sé que apenas nos despidamos me pondré nerviosa de nuevo y no podre dormir y bueno yo que-

-¡Britt!-corto la pelinegra el balbuceo de su novia-si te entendí-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se saco el polerón que llevaba, se lo puso a la rubia y ella se puso el que Brittany había bajado-ahora si, te acompaño afuera.

Antes de subirse el auto de su padre, la rubia de dio un último beso la latina y la abrazo fuertemente- Vamos chicas, se volverán a ver hoy en la tarde- corto el padre de la rubia.

Las chicas se rieron y con un último beso pequeño se separaron, Santana le abrió la puerta a Brittany y se la cerró cuando la rubia estuvo acomodada en su asiento.

-Adiós Sr. Pierce-el rubio mayor la miro con un el ceño fruncido-Maurice-soltó la latina sonriendo-adiós Britt, ¿llámame o mándame un mensaje cuando llegues si?

-Si San, tu aprovecha de dormir un poco antes de ir a la escuela, todavía faltan un par de horas para que empiece.

-Está bien Britt, adiós-Santana se alejo de la ventanilla, y el padre de Brittany puso en marcha el motor.

Brittany y Santana no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos hasta que el auto doblo en la esquina. Cuando ya no le era posible seguir viendo a su novia Brittany se acomodo bien en su asiento.

-Duerme un poco mas Britt, todavía tenemos un par de horas de carretera antes de llegar-le dijo su padre mientras le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

-Buenoooo -respondió en medio de un bostezo, se acomodo mejor encontrando una posición adecuada para dormir y enterrando su cabeza en el material del polerón, cerró los ojos y al inundarla el aroma de Santana su cuerpo se relajo automáticamente. Cuando estaba por dormirse su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo.

**Tienes un mensaje de San 3**

Presiono el botón de abrir:

**De: San 3**

**Te amo, de aquí al infinito y más allá :)**

Se le formo un sonrisa y sintió un calor agradable en su pecho, adoraba cuando la latina le declaraba su amor de la nada, cuando le decía _Te amo_ porque simplemente le nacía, cuando buscaba su mirada antes de decir esas mágicas palabras y buscaba algún tipo de contacto.

**Para: San 3**

**Yo también te amo San, desde siempre y para siempre 3 :)**

Y pensando en lo increíblemente tierna y adorable que era su novia Brittany se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, primero gracias por los reviews, animan mucho :). Me alegro que les haya justado la historia y bueno aqui la segunda y ultima parte. Creo que escribire otra historia, tengo algunas ideas, pero sera completamente diferente.

En fin aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Brittany se despertó por una pequeña sacudida en su hombro izquierdo, no abrió los ojos enseguida-Mmm… ¿San qué hora es?-pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos.<p>

-Britt es tu padre aquí, ya llegamos cariño, despierta

Ante esto Brittany abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el auto de su padre y por la ventanas se veían edificios. Realmente el aroma de su novia era como una droga para ella, porque realmente creyó que estaba en su casa, durmiendo al lado de la latina. Se enderezó en su asiento mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba

-Mmm, ¿Qué hora es papa?

-Cerca de las nueve princesa, eso nos da tiempo de tomarnos un café y comer algo antes de la primera entrevista-respondió su padre mirando distraídamente a su reloj.

-Bueno- dijo distraída mirando los edificios-¡cierto!, voy a mandarle un mensaje a Sanny para que sepa que ya llegamos-añadió sacando su celular y comenzando a teclear.

**Para: San 3**

**Amor ya llegamos, acabo de despertar. Mi papa dice que primero desayunaremos porque tenemos tiempo antes de la primera entrevista. Bueno era para avisarte, porque debes estar en clases ahora. Creo que ya estamos llegando a un café. Un beso :)**

**Pd: Ya te extraño :( **

Una vez adentro del café y con una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella Brittany volvió a sentirse nerviosa. Estas entrevistas eran muy importantes para ella, iban a decidir su futuro, su felicidad, su vida con su alma gemela dependía de estas entrevistas. Hoy tendría que ver a siete juntas de diferentes universidades, universidades artísticas, que ofrecían programas completos de baile, que le permitirían triunfar bailando, mejorar su técnica hasta ser la mejor. Eran universidades de diferentes partes del país, la mayoría de California, otras de New York y el resto de otros lugares.

Ella tenía claro lo que quería, sabía que ella y Santana eran aun jóvenes y que comúnmente el primer amor, el amor de secundaria era una etapa, pero lo suyo era diferente, eran más que eso, eran almas gemelas que tuvieron la suerte de conocerse cuando aun eran una niñas, pero si no hubiera sido así en algún momento se hubieran encontrado, después de todo su destino era estar juntas y ambas lo sabían, ahora que eran novias oficialmente y Santana había aceptado que era lesbiana podían soñar juntas, mejor dicho planificar juntas su futuro. Santana había postulado a universidades en todos los lugares donde estaban las universidades artísticas a las cuales ella postulo. Entonces una vez que ambas tuvieran los resultados, elegirían juntas adonde ir; por eso estaba tan nerviosa, no podía permitirse arruinar su sueño.

-Britt…Britt…Brittany…BRITTANY- ante ese grito la rubia salto en su asiento mirando a su padre con cara de asombro, el nunca alzaba la voz- ¿estás bien princesa?

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Brittany

-Llevo cinco minutos hablándote Britt, al parecer estabas muy perdida en tus pensamientos

-Ohh, lo siento no me había dado cuenta- suspiro apenada al rubia.

-Deja los nervios de lado Britt, tienes que estar tranquila si- dijo tomando la barbilla de la rubia y obligándola a mirar al frente, la rubia asintió- ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar temprano, eso da una buena impresión.

-Si, si, de acuerdo-comento distraídamente la rubia aun un poco perdida entre sus pensamientos y sus nervios.

Estaba en una sala de espera, en el edificio donde serian sus entrevistas, cada cinco segundos revisaba su carpeta para ver sus papeles y los volvía a guardar, su padre ya no intentaba calmarla, se había rendido luego del quinto intento.

-Brittany Pierce- anuncio una mujer de unos treinta y algo, apareciendo por un pasillo, llevaba una carpeta en las manos.

Brittany inmediatamente se paro y sintió como otros jóvenes que también estaban esperando la miraban con curiosidad.

-Puede pasar señorita Pierce, acompáñeme por aquí y por favor traiga sus documentos- ante esto su padre se levanto también y la abrazo.

-Te estaré esperando cariño- le susurro a lo que ella asintió distraídamente.

Mientras seguía a la señora por un pasillo esta le informaba como serian las entrevistas-Bueno señorita Pierce, en la entrada le entregaron una lista con los horarios de sus entrevistas, según ese horario la llamaremos desde la misma sala de espera en la cual estaba, en el edificio hay una cafetería para que coma y descanse entre entrevistas, pero es muy importante que a la hora que corresponda usted este en la sala de espera, nosotros esperaremos 5 minutos como máximo en el caso que alguien no responda al primer llamado- termino la mujer.

-¿Alguna duda?-le pregunto la mujer deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

-No, gracias-respondió tímidamente la rubia, pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de los nervios.

-Bueno es hora entonces-dijo la mujer sujetando el pomo de la puerta-Suerte- le guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta.

Entraron en una habitación grande, era como un estudio de baile, el piso adecuado, una barra, una pared con espejos, la otra con ventanas y al fondo un largo escritorio, atrás de este una puerta.

-Espera aquí mientras llamo a los profesores-le dijo la mujer antes de caminar hacia la puerta de al fondo.

Brittany sintió su teléfono vibrar y salto del susto. Lo tomo y era un mensaje

**De: San 3**

**Britt lo harás excelente, porque tú naciste para bailar. Ahora muéstrales tus súper movimientos y cuando te des cuenta estarás de vuelta y celebrando como las más prestigiosas universidades de baile se pelean por tenerte. Un beso :) **

Eso era lo que necesitaba, la seguridad que solo Santana le podía brindar. Unas palabras de la pelinegra, y la rubia podría enfrentarse el mundo entero, solo por ella.

Cuando volvió a la realidad había cinco personas sentadas en el escritorio, el hombre de al medio, de pelo blanco y aspecto de bonachón hablo- Señorita Pierce, buenos días, si es tan amable nos gustaría comenzar con la coreografía que preparo, tenemos la música, usted nos indica cuando este lista.

-Si claro- respondió Brittany, ahora ya se sentía tan nerviosa, de a poco comenzaba a sentir la energía que la inundaba cada vez que bailaba.

-Tómese su tiempo, sabemos lo importante que es un adecuado calentamiento antes del baile- finalizo con una sonrisa el mismo hombre bonachón.

Mientras la rubia elongaba sus músculos y ajustaba su coleta, pensaba en Santana, le había mostrado su coreografía a la morena apenas había empezado a trabajar en ella y cada vez que la practicaba la cara de profundo amor, adoración y orgullo de la latina era suficiente para que quisiera bailarle por siempre a su amada. Esa era su mejor motivación, así que cuando termino su calentamiento y tomo su posición, se convenció que en vez de esas personas, su Santana esta frente a ella, bailaría únicamente para su novia.

-Estoy lista- anuncio la rubia firmemente, ante esto la música comenzó a soñar y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por instinto, después de todo ella nació para esto.

Ya eran la 6 de la tarde cuando Brittany y su padre se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, todas las entrevistas habían ido de forma parecida, luego del primer mensaje de la latina, Brittany ya no sintió más nervios, se paro con seguridad en todas sus entrevistas y dejo su alma bailando, expresando todo lo que solo el baile puede. Pero después de todas esas horas bailando, la rubia estaba agotada, por lo que nada mas apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento se durmió profundamente.

Sintió unos suaves labios besar su frente y unas delicadas manos acariciar sus mejillas, creyó que seguía soñando por lo que soltó un suspiro y trato de seguir durmiendo, escucho una suave risilla y sintió ese aroma que la tranquilizaba. Cuando sintió como unos brazos pasaban por debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalda y como era levantada abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo una borrosa cabellera negra

-¿San?

-Shhh vuelve a dormirte amor-contesto esa dulce voz y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando se despertó nuevamente, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, con su pijama y bajo las tapas. Trato de moverse para ver qué hora era, pero un brazo en su cintura le impidió el movimiento, se dio vuelta como pudo y se encontró con Santana durmiendo pacíficamente, todavía abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Beso suavemente su frente y trato de buscar su celular o el de Santana para ver la hora, cuando por fin lo encontró vio que era cerca de la medianoche, _vaya, al parecer todo ese baile me dejo agotada_, pensó Brittany, según lo que recuerda apenas se subió al auto de vuelta se quedo dormida y eso fue cerca de las seis de la tarde, recuerda haber soñado con que Santana la tomaba en brazos, pero puede ser que no fuera un sueño, aun así no podría decir a qué hora habría sido.

-¿Mmm Britt?-la voz adormilada de su novia la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola amor- la rubia se dio vuelta y le planto un beso a la latina-¿a qué hora llegaste? ¿A qué hora yo llegue?

La pelinegra sonrió ante la adorable cara de confusión de la rubia-yo llegue cerca de las 9, tu llegaste cerca de la nueve y media, pero estabas agotada así que lo mejor fue dejarte dormir.

-¿Espera, tú me cargaste hasta aquí?-_no fue un sueño entonces_, pensó la rubia.

-Si, yo te cargué, como una buena novia-dijo sonriendo la latina- o crees que no sería capaz de cargarte, porque te recuerdo que tu novia es bastante fuerte, entreno duro sabes- finalizo la latina estirando su brazo izquierdo y flexionándolo de forma que su bíceps se pronunciaba notoriamente.

Brittany rio ante las ocurrencias de la morena y le beso el brazo, para luego besarla en los labios dulcemente- por supuesto que se que eras capaz de cargarme, es solo que pensé que había sido un sueño.-dijo dándole otro corto beso que la latina profundizo luego de un momento llevando sus manos al rubio cabello, acariciando la nuca de la bailarina, mientras esta acariciaba la espalda de la morena.

-Y bien no me has dicho aun como fueron tus entrevistas, es decir yo se que te fue excelente y te aceptaran de inmediato en todas, pero no me has contado los detalles-pregunto la morena cuando se separaron luego de besarse un rato.

-Bueno, al principio estaba muy nerviosa.- Dijo con un puchero-pero luego mi asombrosa novia me mando un mensaje justo antes de la primera entrevista, y con eso me calme e hice lo que mejor se hacer: bailar, bailar con todo mi corazón-mientras hablaba no puedo evitar enamorarse aun mas de Santana, quien la miraba con tanta adoración y amor, como si fuera lo único que le importara, lo único que existiera- y después me hicieron preguntas, ya sabes que cuando comenzó a bailar, cuál era mi baile preferido, me preguntaron si además de bailar hacia algo mas, cuáles eran mis planes y mis metas, y después me pidieron hacer un par de movimientos y seguir unas coreografías, pero en realidad no eran para nada difíciles.

-Eso es porque tú eres maravillosa bailando Britt, no hay coreografía que no puedas hacer- sonrió la pelinegra dándole un piquito ante lo cual la rubia sonrió y continuo su historia.

-Y después de eso todas las entrevistas eran prácticamente lo mismo solo que con diferentes personas detrás del escritorio, aunque en la última, una señora me dijo que estaba bastante sorprendida

-¿Sorprendida?-repitió la latina

-Si, dijo que había leído mis papeles, y me pregunto si había dicho la verdad por-pero fue interrumpida por la latina.

-¡Y que se cree esa maldita!- contesto Santana visiblemente enojada- ¡tratándote de mentirosa!-con esto la morena se sentó en la cama e hizo el amago de pararse, pero unas pálidas manos la abrazaron por la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas San?-pregunto la rubia

-¿A dónde voy?, pufff, es obvio Britt, voy a partirle la cara a esa vieja de mierda-la rubia rio ante lo defensiva que se ponía su novia cada vez que alguien hacia algún comentario en contra de ella.

-San déjame terminar de contarte primero ¿si?-le pidió la rubia con un tono consentido.

La latina suspiro, sabiendo que nunca podría negarle nada a Brittany, dejo de tratar de levantarse y se dejo caer de vuelta en la cama-está bien termina de contarme, y después le parto la cara-ante esto Brittany solo rodo los ojos.

-Como te iba diciendo, me pregunto si era verdad porque dijo que era bastante impresionante, que el Glee Club y las porristas se lo esperaba, ya sabes por el baile, pero que el motocross y que yo sea presidenta de la clase eran mas peluquiares

-Peculiares amor-aseguro Santana ahora con una sonrisa y olvidando su enojo.

-Si eso, y bueno dijo que era muy bueno y que los había sorprendido con mis actividades extracurriculares-ante esto la rubia sonrió, aunque se le desvaneció al ver como Santana fruncía el ceño-¿Qué pasa Sanny?

-Aun estoy pensando si le pateo o no el trasero a esa vieja-dijo seriamente la latina.

-San, no sabes ni como se llama ni donde vive, además después de la entrevista me la encontré en la cafetería y me dijo que esperaba que no haya tomado a mal su pregunta, además me dijo que mi currículo y mis habilidades fueron impresionantes. Así que no le patees el trasero porfi, fue muy amable conmigo- finalizo con un puchero.

-Está bien-dijo Santana rodando los ojos. Brittany la abrazo más fuerte y hundió su cara en el cuello de la latina mientras bostezaba- ahora vuelve a dormir amor, todavía debes estar cansada- dijo la latina mientras besaba la frente de la ojiazul.

-Mmmm….bueno – la rubia se movió para besar suavemente a la morena-buenas noches San

-Buenas noches Britt

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde las entrevistas, se supone que los resultados se los enviarían esta semana y Brittany volvía a sentir los nervios, en realidad durante las dos semanas pasadas la rubia estaba distante, incluso con Santana, quien no dejaba de asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Es más, una semana atrás Santana le había preguntado si es que se había aburrido de su relación…

_Flashback_

_Estaban en el auto de la latina, frente a la casa de Brittany después de clases, la rubia se preparaba a salir del auto cuando la voz de Santana la detuvo._

_-Britt-susurro con la voz ligeramente cortada como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, ante esto la rubia se dio vuelta y miro detenidamente a su novia, sus ojos estas acuosos llenos de lagrimas aun sin derramar_

_-¿San que pasa?-pregunto mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la morena, pero esta la aparto suavemente._

_-Britt yo…-la pelinegra suspiro, y tomo aire profundamente, se notaba algo extraño en sus ojos como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera-¿yo te amo y tú lo sabes cierto?-la rubia asintió sin dudarlo._

_-Por supuesto San y yo-_

_-Déjame terminar si Britt-dijo cortando a la rubia-yo te amo, y eso significa que quiero verte feliz-la rubia la observo atentamente, aun no entendía porque su novia parecía tan triste y herida-incluso si eso significa que ya no estés conmigo sabes, si tu…si tu quisieras…terminar esto, ya sabes dejar de ser novias…yo lo entendería, después de todo no sé porque te fijaste en mi en primer lugar cuando tu mereces a alguien mejor…yo solo quiero verte feliz y si tu-_

_-¡De que estás hablando Santana!- la rubia por fin salió de su shock inicial, porque su novia le decía eso, ¿alguien mejor?, quien mejor que Santana.-¿por qué me dices esto?, yo soy feliz contigo, como nunca antes y lo único que quiero es estar contigo el resto de mi vida, ¿por qué crees que querría a alguien más amor?, tu eres la única para mí, la única a quien quiero Sanny- se acerco a la morena y con sus labios limpio un par de lagrimas que habían caído de esos ojos oscuros que la hipnotizaban._

_-¿En serio?- susurro débilmente Santana._

_-¿Por qué lo dudas San?- pregunto la rubia enganchando su mirada con la de su novia._

_-Bueno desde que fuiste a tus entrevistas has estado actuando diferente, muy distante, como si no estuvieras aquí, y no se…pensé que a lo mejor habías pensado mejor todo este asunto de irnos juntas, después de todo es un gran paso y a lo mejor lo pensaste bien y –_

_-¡Santana!-le corto la rubia-siento haber estado distante, no me había dado cuenta-dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y le besaba los nudillos-estoy nerviosa por eso he estado actuando así, la verdad es que yo…-se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de continuar-yo me imagino nuestra vida juntas, ir a la universidad, en algún momento mudarnos juntas a un pequeño y barato apartamento, despertar junto a ti todos los días, vivir mi vida contigo- a medida que hablaba a la rubia le brillaban los ojos de felicidad- y es lo que quiero, es lo único que quiero, de aquí a cinco, diez, veinte años, no sé donde estaré, pero lo único que sé es que quiero estar a tu lado._

_Y con esto miro profundamente a los ojos de la latina, para asegurar sus palabras._

_-Y entonces me pongo a pensar en las entrevistas, en que pasara si ninguna universidad me acepta y no soy capaz de salir de Ohio, yo se que tú te quedarías por mí, pero yo no podría permitir eso, y entonces me da miedo, no quiero arruinar nuestro futuro San- finalizo con una mirada triste._

_- Britt estoy segura que todas esas universidades te aceptaran- le aseguro la latina- además nada podrá arruinar nuestro futuro mientras estemos juntas- y con esto beso a la rubia suavemente, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Una vez que se separaron la rubia hablo de nuevo._

_-Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, pero te prometo que tratare de calmarme, y lo siento por haber estado distante, pero no pienses jamás que ya no quiero estar contigo San, yo te amo desde siempre y para siempre- le aseguro la rubia_

_-Yo también te amo Britt_

_- Ahora vamos adentro, a mi cuarto para mostrarte cuanto te amo- dijo la rubia besando la mejilla de Santana y sonriéndole coquetamente antes de salir del auto de la morena y dirigirse a su casa, asegurándose de mover marcadamente sus caderas mientras caminaba._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de eso la rubia seguía actuando extraña, pero trataba de calmarse cuando estaba con su novia, después de todo no era tan difícil, Santana siempre había tenido un efecto confortador sobre ella, siempre que estaba asustada o preocupada, un abrazo de la latina la calmaba.

-Hey Britt-Britt, ¿lista para irnos?- escucho a su novia preguntar.

-Si San, solo tengo que sacar unos libros y estoy lista-respondió la rubia, mientras Santana tomaba el bolso de la rubia y se la colgaba al hombro.

-Saaan, yo puedo llevar mi bolso, además esta pesada- dijo con un puchero tratando de quitarle su bolso a la morena.

-Bueno pero yo quiero llevar tu bolso- le dio un beso a Brittany como finalizando su pequeño desacuerdo-Ahora vamos- y tomo la mano de la rubia entrelazando sus dedos y comenzando a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la rubia, nada mas entran estaban los padres de esta, aparentemente esperándolas, con caras ansiosas.

-Hola- dijo la rubia algo extrañada por las expresiones de sus padres.

-Hola chicas- saludo Anne, la madre de Brittany.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porq-pero la rubia no alcanzo a terminar, su padre la interrumpió

-¡LLEGARON!-grito y saco algo de detrás de su espalda y se lo paso a su hija.

Brittany miro lo que había dejado su padre en su mano, eran siete sobres, cada uno tenía un escudo distinto. Brittany miro a sus padres y luego a su novia.

-Y que esperas princesa ábrelos- la animo su padre

-Maurice no la presiones-lo regaño su esposa- cariño si quieres verlos sola, te daremos tu espacio- agrego amablemente Anne.

-Oh, si Britt, yo me voy y te llamo luego y vuelvo en un rato- dijo Santana hablando por primera vez en ese rato.

-¡No!-dijo rápidamente la bailarina tomando nuevamente la mano de Santana- quédate por favor-le pidió con cara suplicante

-Claro como quieras Britt-contesto apretando la mano de la rubia.

-Creo que los iré a ver a mi pieza- y con esto la rubia subió las escaleras sin soltar la mano de la morena.

-Te estaremos esperando Britt-alcanzo a escuchar que decía su padre antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Estaban sentadas en la cama de la rubia, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de la morena, con los siete sobres frente a ellas.

-Tengo miedo San-murmuro la rubia. La latina tomo la mano de Brittany y le beso los nudillos, luego se acomodo mejor y se puso detrás de la rubia con una pierna a cada lado de esta y la abrazo, descansado sus manos en el vientre de la bailarina y su mentón en el hombre de esta.

-Tienes que abrirlos Britt- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

Brittany suspiro profundamente y tomo el primer sobre, lo abrió y dejo la hoja sobre la cama pero al revés, sin ver aun lo que decía, hizo esto con el resto hasta que tenía siete hojas blancas encima, y se quedo quieta.

-Si quieres cerramos los ojos, las damos vuelta y luego los abrimos y vemos todas las respuestas de inmediato- propuso la latina.

-Si, si, buena idea San, ¿las puedes dar vuelta tu?, pero cierra los ojos- dijo nerviosamente la rubia.

-Está bien Britt, ahora cierra los ojos- y la rubia los cerro.

-¿Los cerraste tu San?

-Si Britt, ahora voy a darlas vuelta- la rubia sintió como la latina apartaba sus manos de su vientre y las movía hacia adelante, luego de unas momentos volvió a sentir las cálidas manos en su vientre- Listo Britt, ¿abres los ojos o quieres contar hasta tres?

-No, no quiero contar-hizo un pausa-¿te puedo dar un beso y luego los vemos?-pregunto tímidamente a lo que Santana rio.

-Britt, desde cuando me pides permiso para besarme, eres mi novia, me puedes besar cuando tú quieras- a pesar que la rubia no podía verla sabia que Santana tenía una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón, entonces te voy a besar- la rubia giro su cabeza y busco los labios de Santana, la beso buscando seguridad, y como siempre la latina la entendió sin necesidad de palabras y le respondió el beso brindándole esa seguridad que le faltaba, estuvieron besándose unos minutos, al separarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Santana sonrió y Brittany sonrió también.

La rubia se dio vuelta y sus mirada paso rápidamente por todas las cartas, cuando termino de observarlas y analizar la respuesta de cada una se giro para ver a su novia.

-San…-dijo con voz entrecortada

-Te lo dije Britt-le respondió con un sonrisa, a lo cual la rubia la abrazo fuertemente. Las siete cartas tenían escrito **ACEPTADA**, entremedio de otras formalidades.

-Ahora podemos elegir San-dijo Brittany mientras llenaba de besos la cara de la latina-tenias razón San, es como si tuvieras superpoderes y pudieras ver el futuro.

-No me hacían falta superpoderes para saber que serias aceptada en todas Britt-aseguro Santana respondiendo todos los besos de la rubia.

La rubia se paró de la cama arrastrando a la latina y comenzó a gritar

-¡Papa, Mama! , lo logre…todas me aceptaron- cuando se encontró con sus padre ellos tenían los ojos llorosos-¡Kells! Lo logré- y la pequeña rubia apareció desde la cocina, cuando llego Brittany la tomo y abrazo a sus padres y a Santana mientras seguía gritando y comenzaba a bailar- ¡lo logre, lo logre, lo logre!

Más tarde ese día, cuando por fin estaba en su cama junto a su novia, después de haber ido a celebrar con su familia y la familia de Santana, la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír, escuchaba la suave respiración de Santana y en como a partir de ahora iban a disfrutar tranquilamente de estos últimos meses de escuela y después se irían a alguna ciudad juntas, a comenzar el resto de sus vidas.

-Te amo tanto Santana-suspiro mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la dormida latina, la cual se movió entre sueños.

-Mmm aaammsss…te amo Britt…ammms gaaahhh-la rubia sonrió ante la declaración de su novia, aun entre sueños se aseguraba de responderle cada vez que le decía _Te amo_, cerró los ojos abrazando a su novia y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida.

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno eso seria <em>Juntas desde ahora<em>, saludos a tods, nos leemos.

Sueñen con Brittana :)


End file.
